Tug Of War
by YaoiNekoKawaii
Summary: What happens when you fight the pull of the Imprint? Do you keep pulling? Or do you fall into the awaiting arms of your destined love? Rated M for yaoi and more graphic chapters.


Title: Tug of War

Paring(s): Paul/Jared, Jacob/Embry

Rating(s): M

Warning(s): Yaoi, anal, oral, mild angst, language, alcohol.

Summary: What happens when you fight the pull of the Imprint? Do you keep pulling? Or do you fall into the awaiting arms of your destined love?

Disclaimer(s): I do not own the **Twilight Saga** or any of its characters. All of them belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: This is like kind of based on the book and kind of not so yeah, just enjoy!

Chapter One: You Before Me (Jared's POV)

I'm not going to lie. I'm known as the La Push clown and whom I to deny it? But the day that I saw that damn devil of a god, my imprint, that was the day my life changed drastically.

It all started when I first phased. Surprisingly and weirdly so, Sam was ready and waiting for me. What set me off was my bitch at the moment girlfriend Amanda, I was happy with her until she started to check out other guys. I kind of knew that she wasn't as into me as she let off, but to do it in front of me had me burning up. So I dumped her and then, BOOM! I'm a huge wolf running in the woods.

So, one night we're out on patrol and Sam keeps telling me that a certain Paul was next, that this Paul was close, that this Paul was joining us. My head was spinning with Paul, Paul, Paul, and yet I didn't even know the guy, but just his name was enough to send my stomach a flutter. Now, I've known that I've liked girls, nothing like the scent of a woman, so the fact that this guy was making me giddy was confusing.

Sam had decided to talk to me about imprinting. It was some crazy wolf thing that was like love at first sight but without restrictions.

"All I can say is throw all of your pre-conceived thoughts on your sexual preferences. I mean I thought that Leah and Emily were the girls for me; that's until I set eyes on my little Collin." Sam nuzzled the said boy who giggled lightly with a hint of a blush. He was going to become a wolf someday too, and Sam was madly in love with him.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Sorry pal but, I have a blood line to continue here."

Sam chuckled and then looked at me darkly, "Who says you can't continue your bloodline with a male imprint?"

"Are you fucking serious!? How!?" I shouted halfway in the doorway.

Sam just shrugged nonchalantly, "It's a wolf thing. When me and my pup are ready, we'll have our little cubs." I felt my stomach turn at the thought of having a child and me still being a guy. Plus Sam and Collin were getting a little to cutesy for me.

I stripped and began to run in the woods out back behind Sam's house. Then in one quivering moment I was a wolf. Phasing was easiest when you weren't pissed. It came smooth and with less of a boom. I loved being a wolf. It was nice to roll around in the dirt without a care, like a big dog. I wasn't going to bother with the imprinting junk, it won't happen to me the way it happened to Sam.

So about a week later, there he was in all his angry glory, truly a god of war, much like Ares, with his explosive personality and his lack of patience. But to me he was the hottest piece of man meat I've seen in like EVER! Sam had seen my thoughts and had ordered me to NOT say or do anything that could cause Paul any discomfort, but, he assured me that he'd end up feeling the same.

So a month later me and Paul were off duty and out drinking at the Full Moon, a Quileute bar that Sam and Collin ran together on the reservation. Me and Paul sat together at our usual spot, in the darkest corner of the bar where we were left alone. And as usual, Paul was talking about his latest lay.

"Man, I had that little bitch moaning while I pounded her tight little pussy." And as always, he downed another shot of whiskey. And also as usual, I sat there, and let him cut me strip by agonizing strip. I would just nod my head and down my drink as well letting the fire burn away the pain.

So when he started "fishing" together, that was the worst ever. I would watch as my imprint would hit on busty girls and skinny girly guys. I would leave him alone with the excuse that I don't want to ruin his game.

Then one night WE had no luck and so we drove together without the usual tag alongs. And Paul complained about it all the way home. All I did was nod and obsessed myself with my I-phone application of Scene It and I was beating the high score.

"Man I had that little cutie! Did you see how he was drooling over me?!" he turned one corner.

"Yeah." I got double score.

"And his little girlfriend that he was with, I coulda scored double tonight!" he turned another corner.

"Bummer." I missed an answer.

"Now I'm freaking horny as shit man!" he took one more turn.

"Sorry I can't help." I won.

I gave the same monotone replies that I always gave while he drove and complained so cutely animated. My head must've deceived me because in that instant I heard a barely audible, "Well, maybe you can."

My head snapped up rapidly I stared at him shocked. My imprint, my beautiful imprint, had just asked me to help him release some stress. Damn this freaking imprint bullshit, I can't deny him, he needed me. I looked around and noticed that we were parked in my parkway. My heartbeat quickened, and I moistened my lips with my tongue. I finally mustered up the courage and looked at him. He was looking back at me with lidded eyes.

My voice cracked a bit as I asked, "W-what!?"

He chuckled lightly and moved in closer to me, "You know, you can just, give me a little hand job." I gulped audibly and those husky works made me shiver. Again he laughed as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on my neck, "Come on, just us friends."

Great, another gash at my heart, and yet here I am, snaking my hand over his lap and rubbing his denim covered hard on. He was by my ear now and he let out the growled words of, "Yes, that's nice." Causing me to shiver involuntarily again. His voice was enough to get my blood rushing and the adrenaline pumping. With eager trembling fingers I unbuttoned and unzipped my unrequited interest's blue jean prison.

"Shit, your hands feel so good." He moaned leaning into me and taking in my scent. He licked along the crook of my neck as my hand began to jerk him and pump him faster, and faster. I loved my imprint's hard smooth cock. It was pure metal covered with russet skin. His moans were delicious and I couldn't help moaning along with him. I loved the noises he made. They were gruff, and masculine, and they drove me wild.

"God Jared, I'm close dude, I'm close." He chanted into my ear and I too was close. I could feel the waves of pleasure washing off of him, and as he approached completion, I did to. With a low murmur of my name and a slight nip at my jaw he came, coating my fingers in his seed. My pants grew dark as my own release seeped through my cotton confinements and soaked into my jeans. #

He licked my cheek and pulled back almost purring. "Thanks, Jay that was fucking awesome dude. Sorry I didn't return the favor." I was still dazed at what happened not noticing him already zipping up his jeans.

I finally regained consciousness and looked at him, "No it's okay, I-I didn't need it." He only laughed and clapped my shoulder like he would if I was Sam or Collin.

He got out of my car and he walked over to my now open door. I stood and covered my stain by pulling down my hoody. He then proceeded to kiss my cheek and chuckle, "Later Jared, I'll see you tomorrow. You know, if the fish aren't biting." I looked at him surprised again and his expression changed, "You know, if you don't mind helping out a buddy."

I shook off the shock and then looked away saddened, "Y-yeah, sure, no problem." I walked away and unlocked my door I turned and half waved to Paul, "Later Paul."

"Good night, Jay. You're awesome."

"That's what they say." And with that, I closed the door and brought my hand up to my lips. I tasted his salty sweet liquid and moaned. It was the most heavenly taste I've ever tasted. I sighed and sauntered off to bed, stripping along the way, crashing onto my soft mattress and falling into a Paul filled dream.

We continued our sessions well into three months. But Paul showed no signs of other feelings. We moved up from hand jobs to blow jobs, and even the 69. I was happy because I was able to touch my lover, but I wasn't fully sated. I wanted more. I wanted him to hold me after we were done, I wanted him to be inside of me, and I wanted to feel his everything. Even when his lips were around me on my cock, I still craved for more; it was satisfying to a certain degree. Yes I had mind blowing orgasms, but when he got up and left, it hurt, and I had found myself crying myself to sleep. But somehow I was able to hide my thoughts in wolf form. In the three months, Embry had come along and much to my need. He was my go to guy. He had become my best friend and he, unlike me, was openly.

"Dude, you have to tell him!" he would urge as he stroked my head while I cried as we sat curled up on his couch. I had just finished helping Paul get off and was feeling the after guilt of my actions.

"I can't Em; I'd rather have him use me then-"

"Rather than love you!? Gosh Jar! Don't be stupid! It's either that or you just, you know, make him a bit jealous." At this I sat up and looked Embry in his dark eyes. A smirk played at his lips and instantly I was struck with curiosity. He got comfortable, the level of excitement physically rising in the boy as he sat on both knees, "Okay, hear me out. Say, you don't tell him you imprinted on him, but say that you did imprint."

I listened but the idea just didn't click so I simply asked, "Huh?"

Embry waved his hands and held back his laughter, "Okay, okay, so I know you can't just you know, imprint on someone else, but, let's say that he THINKS you've imprinted?"

"Okay, so, question is: who is my new imprint that will make my Pauli pissed?" Embry's Chester Cat grin stretched.

Two days later there I am with Embry's cousin Kim sitting on my lap looking like a total love struck idiot. Sam was in on the secret and he agreed to keep the truth low key. Now, I have to admit that I secretly expected the plan to fail, but by god Embry is smarter than he looks. Kim was in on it too, she happily agreed that this was a good idea, she agreed heavily that Paul was being a total jerk and deserved to, and I quote, "Know what he's got until it's gone."

So here I was kissing this really pretty girl in front of the whole, well, current wolf pack. I managed to pull away and notice that Paul was standing with his arms crossed on the far side of the small house, closest to the door, and with a look of pure, what's the word? Jealousy.

Later that night I stripped off my shirt and folded it with care, I began to peel my shorts off when I saw him. He stood next to me and he too took off his shorts. All the while he looked at me with a look of 'You're not fooling me.'

"So, where'd you meet Kim?" he asked while placing his clothes on a rock next to mine.

"Oh you know, school, but, of course you wouldn't know because you've been out for half a year." I snapped back a bit to bitter for my own tongue.

"Eh, schools not for me." He stated while shrugging, he didn't catch the venom.

"Yeah well sucks for you, maybe that's where your imprint is." Without warning I was slammed against a tree and lips were attacking my neck. A low growl escaped my lips, this was what I wanted. But, I had to keep strong.

I pushed him away and he looked at me bewilderedly, "What? Oh so now because you have your bitch you're just gonna toss me aside?!"

"It violates everything, I don't want this anymore!" I shouted feeling my eyes glaze over a bit at the lie.

"Ha! Bullshit, you say you don't but your body doesn't lie!" he reached over and grabbed my hardened member. I hissed and held back a moan, instead I pushed roughly against Paul, I saw him tremble with anger, "What the fuck!? Just do it Jared! You've done it all this time, you can't change from one day to the next!?"

"Well, I did and I'm sorry."I began to walk away feeling the tears stinging my eyes and the pain was too much.

"Do it for a pal?" he sounded like he was begging now. This made me stop in my tracks, but out of anger.

I turned on him in a flash and I watched as he sank away a bit from my rage, "Friends? Pals? I'm sorry, but you don't use friends to get you off when you can't find a whore to fuck!"

At this he too began his advance on me standing taller than me, he looked down at me, his hands trembling lightly, "You'll regret this Jared, and you can't find anyone like me."

That was it; I let my anger get the best of me and gave it to him. I pulled my hand back and punched him right in the face. I watched as he fell to the floor and even though he looked adorably confused, I was pissed at his vanity.

"Paul Marcus Stone, you conceited, self absorbed, good- for- nothing SON OF A BITCH! Don't you ever, Ever, EVER think that you are too good for me, I'll tell you one goddamned thing, and you will remember me, you'll come crawling to me before I ever come to you." I began to stomp away and then I turned and closed my attack with, "After all, it was _you _who begged _me_ in the first place."

End

A/N: Okay so there you go. I hope you like this story. It's been playing in my head for a while and I finally got to writing it. I haven't seen much of Paul/Jared so I decided to take it into my own hands.

So please review and let me know how you REALLY feel about it.

Love all you dedicated and devoted readers of mine, I hope I can keep up the good writing for you all.


End file.
